A Good Night
by reiriichi
Summary: Ketika malam menjelang, Rivaille akan menunggu Eren hingga terlelap. Dengan sebatang lilin, dalam kesenyapan, hingga semua itu berakhir stagnan. something-like-request-fic-maybe.


**A Good Night**

**[** _presented by reiriichi_ **]**

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin ©Isayama Hajime

**Prompt: **Lilin. RivaEre.

.

.

.

.

._candle light_

Ini adalah satu dari sekian sesi mereka yang lain. Ketika malam menjelang, dan mereka kembali ke markas, Rivaille akan mengunjungi kamar Eren setidaknya satu kali dalam satu minggu. Sedikitnya, dan bukanlah tidak mungkin kunjungan ini bertambah menjadi dua atau tiga, namun lebih dari tiga, tidak pernah. Setidaknya sampai saat ini tidak pernah, maka ketika hitungan kali ini telah mencapai angka empat, Eren memberanikan diri memberikan nada menyapa yang lebih dari biasanya.

"_Corporal_?"

Dalam suatu bentuk sapaan itu terkandung kalimat _ada apa kali ini kau kemari?_ Bentuk itu jelas nampak pada matanya, wajahnya, ekspresinya. Suatu bentuk keheranan yang nampak jelas sehingga tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Rivaille selain mendecih.

Dari sudut pandang seorang Rivaille, bocah itu tidaklah lebih dari seorang bocah (setidaknya dalam wujud seperti ini) yang sedang mengambil posisi tidur dalam gelap jika saja dia tidak masuk. Di belakangnya pintu masih membuka dan segera ditutupnya lalu disenderkanlah punggungnya dengan tangan menyilang bahkan tidak peduli lilin di tangannya dapat menyambar lengan baju, pula tidak ada angin di tempat ini yang bisa membuat api lilin menjadi liar.

"Lanjutkan. Aku tidak akan mengatakan urusanku sebelum kau selesai."

Di seberang ruangan sana sang (dianggap) bocah, Eren, melanjutkan menggelar selimut di atas kasur dan mengambil posisi duduk di atasnya dengan separuh badan di bawah selimut. Selesai dengan semua itu, matanya kembali menatap sang _Corporal_ namun yang bersangkutan tidak memberikan respons sama sekali, masih tetap berdiri menyender pada pintu dan menatapnya dingin seperti biasa. Maka karena itulah Eren mengalihkan pandangangannya, alih-alih memandang Rivaille dengan penuh keheranan seperti tadi jutru menatap tautan tangannya yang diletakkan di atas silangan kaki. Mengingat-ngingat sejenak apa yang telah dilakukannya hari ini sehingga secara tidak langsung telah mengundang Rivaille untuk datang kemari secara pribadi.

Karena seperti itulah yang biasa dilakukannya, menanyainya kasar, bahkan seringkali hingga memukul atau menendangnya. Namun frekuensi atas itu semua telah menurun akhir-akhir ini sehingga ketika pria yang dihormatinya itu datang, dia tidak lagi mengambil sikap waspada atau katakanlah takut.

Eren masih saja menatapi tautan tangannya sebelum sejenak mengambil napas dan menatap Rivaille, membuka mulut untuk bertanya sebelum menutupnya lagi. Tidak, dia tidak tahu akan bertanya apa dan ada sesuatu dalam tatapan Rivaille yang mencegahnya bertanya. Maka dia bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu selama entah berapa menit—tidak, tidak, mereka berdua tetap bertahan dalam posisi itu dalam menit-menit selanjutnya, hingga akhirnya Rivaille berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan meletakkan lilin yang dibawanya di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah."

Dia tahu bocah itu tidak pernah membawa lampu minyak ataupun lilin ke dalam kamarnya ataupun tidak pernah terdapatnya pencahayaan dalam kamar itu. Gelap, selalu dengan gelap.

Memberikan perintah lebih lanjut dengan tatapan matanya, alisnya mengerut lebih dalam, dan baru akhirnya bocah itu menurut walaupun dengan jelas sekali masih tetap dengan pertanyaan di wajahnya. Tapi pertanyaan tidak boleh terlontar, jelas sekali, itu peraturan dalam setiap kunjungannya. Dia, Rivaille, menyilangkan tangan hingga akhirnya bocah (bocah, selalu bocah di matanya) itu selesai dengan selimutnya dan masih tetap menatapnya hingga akhirnya lilin mulai memendek, tarikan napas semakin pelan, dan akhirnya bocah itu tertidur.

Baru pada saat itu Rivaille mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur, duduk, menautkan tangan dan menumpunya di bawah dagu, memandang sang bocah yang akhirnya tenang dalam tidurnya sendiri, tarikan napas pelan, gerakan naik turun dada dengan teratur, kadangkala membalik badan atau merubah posisi. Dia akan duduk di situ hingga lilin terus memendek dalam cahayanya yang stabil hingga akhirnya habis dan akhirnya mati. Sebelum akhirnya pergi, tanpa melakukan apapun selain memandangi—ah, _bocah itu._

Satu yang bocah itu, Eren, tidak sadari pada saat itu adalah, Rivaille tidak pernah membawa lilin pada kunjungan sebelumnya. Lampu minyak, selalu. Dan yang baru dia sadari setelah minggu-minggu selanjutnya adalah bahwa rutinitas ini terus berlanjut. Rivaille akan mengunjunginya pada saat dia bersiap untuk tidur, dan hanya akan duduk menatapnya hingga dia tertidur, hingga akhirnya rutinitas ini berjalan hampir setiap hari, setiap hari.

Stagnan.

.

.

Jadi, saya tahu officialnya memang Levi, bukan Rivaille tapi ya karena uhuksayalebihsukaRivailleyauhuk begitu. Promptnya begitu, dan jadinya begini, ah drabble juga pendek kok. Promptnya dapat dari **Beth** anyway, jadi semoga suka. Dan, review akan selalu diterima, terima kasih :")

**Thanks for reading.**

Fic comeback, hello NW, sign,

**re.**


End file.
